New Year New Relationships
by chichicutie
Summary: Xmas Squeal The gang goes to Dana's house for the weekend.Zoe has a secret that will surprise all.Dana's brother wants to date Nicole without Dana's permission.Dana wants to solve Logan family problems when he just wants her stay out of it.
1. Arriving

**New Year New Relationships**

**Chapter 1**

**Arriving**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Surprise?

**Dana's POV**

It is the 31st of December. The private airplane jet is here but Logan isn't ready. Everybody has their bags in the private airplane jet my parents sent us. It is going to be a long trip to New York. Everyone is seated along with their bags already in the plane. Logan ran back to his room because he forgot something. He is such a Drama Queen. Wait he is a dude so is it a Drama King?

"Logan!" I yelled again through the hallway.

I didn't care that it was only 7 in the morning. We got to go. I have no problem leaving him. Even thought he is my boyfriend. Yes wow. I know. Me (Dana) goes out with a pretty boy (Logan). I was already at the boys dorm. I open the door without knocking. I found Logan going though his closet with no shirt on.

"Logan we got to go. You were dress a minute ago. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well I came back for something. I grab a water. I spilled some on my pants. So I had to change my jeans. The jeans didn't match with the shirt. So a have a to find the shirt that goes with these jeans," He said as a he pulled out a green polo with a thick yellow line on the front. I looked down to him sneaker. He already change those. He wore his white air forces with yellow and green raindrops.

"Logan lets go," I told him.

"I am coming," he said walking to me.

I pulled him out of the room. I closed the door as I grabbed him hand. I ran out of the building trying to saw time. We got to the jet in 3 minutes.

"Finally!" Nicole shrieked.

I sat down on my seat. I love this jet. When you walked in it has sofa style seats against each wall. Then you walked down there was a kitchen on your left while the laptop section was on the right. The laptop section has three computers with six chairs. The phone was there, too. The special business phone that I used for when ever. Then there was the plasma t.v that had the new Wi game attach to it. On ground were beanbags. Then you go to the back it is the sleeping areas with 4 beds. It was two bunks beds. That was the end of the plane.

"Damn Dana this plane is rocking," Michael said.

"Thanks," I told him.

"I'll be sleeping. Don't wake me up unless we are going to crash," I said going to the back.

Wait you thought I had no money. I don't it is my parents money. They only give me an allowance. I don't get money whenever I want like Logan. Come on I go to a private boarding school. You don't even want to know how much that cost. We got money. Some more than others. Like Logan he is one of the richest families in America and he goes to my school. Doesn't that mean that PCA has some of the richest kids? Duh. Zoey is like me doesn't get money wit a snap of her fingers. Nicole well she spends her money on clothes, shoes, purses, hair stuff, and nail treatments so fast I don't think she has ever held a 100 dollar bill in her hand for than a day. Lola? Well Lola is here on an acting scholarship. Her parents still have money because it is only a half paid scholarship. See every one of us got it good. I know Michael and Chase's parents got money I just don't want to get into detail.

I fell asleep on the bed in the back dreaming about my boyfriend. I really don't want you to know my dreams. Those are my thoughts only for me.

---Zoey 101---

I woke up an about five hours I say. It is a six hour ride with a short stop in Atlanta for gas. We were just finish at our gas pick stop in the A town when I sat up in my bed. We hit a bit of turbulence going up. I tired to steady myself so I won't fall of the bed.

"You can take off your seat belts. Lunch will be served shortly." the captain said.

Hopefully Mark the hot co-captain picked up McDonalds for us. I was just about to get up and see when Logan walked though the door.

"Hey babe I was just checking up on you," he told me.

"Well I am alive," I told him.

"I see," he said.

I laughed. Since getting back to PCA Logan has been by my side seems like forever. Some students sure are happy for us while others were just please to hear that we go out in hopes that our fighting will stop. It hasn't. Then there are those girls and guys that like Logan or me and aren't to please with the fact that we are tied down now.

"So?" I asked him.

"Just looking at you," he told me.

I smirked him.

"Hey I thought we were pass the smirking."

"Well I guess not," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I thought we were done with that as well," he asked.

"Shut up," I told him.

He pouted at me. I laughed at him.

"God you are such a crybaby."

"Well you are a mean person," He countered.

"Logan what aren't you 18 years old. Stop the baby act it don't look good on you," I told him.

"Anything looks good on me," he said.

"Right," I told him.

"Yep I know," he said as he walked to my bed.

"So?" I asked again when he sat down.

"Want to make out?" he asked.

"You are my boyfriend Logan you don't have to ask no more," I said.

"Fine then," he said.

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. Like all our kisses the passion and heat risen with each second. There was a cough at the doorway. It was Mark the hot co-captain.

"Dana what is this?" he asked with a laugh.

I laughed. "My boyfriend, Logan. It was a very innocent kiss," I told him.

"Right. Well nice to meet you Logan. You got call from Andy on line one," he said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Logan said.

Mark smiled before he turned and walked to the front deck. I walked out of the room.

"God he is a goddess!" Lola yelled after he was out of eye reach.

"I know," I said.

"All I can say is WOW!" Nicole yelled.

That was a lot for Nicole to say.

"He could be a model," Zoey said.

I watch all the boys huffed and puff with faces of jealously. I remember I have a call waiting from Andy. I walked to the phone.

"Hey Andy," I said.

"Hello. Pops just told me that you and your friends are coming for the weekend. I am already in the house. So any friends that are single?" he asked.

"Like I let you date any of my friends. All of them are taken expect for..." I stopped myself.

"Who isn't single. I seen the pictures you bring home. There is Lola, Zoey and Nicole. Zoey is dating Chase and ma told me that Lola and Michael are dating. I am home in your room looking at a picture of a very beautiful Nicole," he said.

"Don't fuck with any of my friends . How about last year when I wanted to go out with your friend Henry. You said I couldn't. So why can you date my friend?" I asked him.

"Well because I know Henry and he is a jack ass. I wasn't going to let my little sis get hurt," he said.

"Andy you hang out with Henry with means you are also a jack ass. So why on earth will I let you let date my friend. You haven't been able to hold a girl down since junior high," I told him.

Andy isn't really my brother he is my cousin. His mom died when I was about 5 and he was about 6. My parents took him in. Soon enough he was my brother to me and I was his little sister.

"Well I remember Nicole from you sweet Sixteen. I didn't make a move because she was dating someone at a time. Now that she is single I don't see the problem," he said.

"You were there for like how long? I saw you once. You were at the bar the whole time flirting with that bartender. You can't remember any of my friends. You are very immature when it comes to the ladies Andy," I told him.

"I did get that bartender chick, too." he said with a laugh. Then he started speaking in a mature voice. "That was a long time ago. I am a college boy now," he said.

"You haven't even spent one year in college," I told him.

"How about we let her decide when she sees me. Plus I heard you go out with Logan now. I am looking though these picture D. I don't like what I see. He seems like a player. Every picture in a different day there is a different girl."

Andy was a good looking dude. Blonde hair, aqua eyes, Playboy smile. The girls fought over him. He was a pretty boy no doubt about it. Not into sports to much just into the ladies. That is his life. I won't say he he is a player. He just has a hard time dating a girl for a long time. I know he tried. He is always asking me advice on how to stop being a man hoe. He just hasn't found the right girl for him to stop flirting with other girls. A girl that would make him love her forever.

"Who I date is none of your business. I got to go we are landing. Get out of my room. I will see you in a few minutes," I said.

"Who was that?" Nicole asked.

"yea who was that?" Logan asked.

I got seated along with everybody else.

"Andy," I said.

"Who?" was all I heard.

"That really cute boy from your sweet sixteen. I had to walk down with him," Nicole said.

Two years ago Nicole look way different. Nicole had grown a lot since then. She got taller, skinner, her hair was long and had so much volume, her body grow in the places that it should. She was very pretty I think. I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend now. I guess she matured. Unlike Andy.

"Oh yea. He was hot isn't he is like your brother or something?" Lola asked.

"Well my cousin but I think of him like my brother rather," I said.

"He wants to date one of us? Well Nicole I guess," Zoey said.

"Yes. I told him he isn't allowed to."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because I know him,. He is a jack ass" I said.

"Seat beats on. We will be landing in a couple of minutes." the captain said.

---Zoey 101---

We were in the main hall with our bags. The group were looking at house in amazement.

"Nice crib,"Mike said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Dana!" I heard my mommy scream from the kitchen running to me.

"Mom!" I yelled.

She hugged me as I dropped my bags.

"Your Christmas gifts are in your room. You can show your friends their rooms for the weekend," my mom told me in a whisper.

She let go of me and began to hug all my friends. My father came walking in the hall.

"Mandy do you have to run so fast. Sometimes I think you are still a kid. Dana you are here," my father said.

I ran to him and gave him a hug. I was a daddy's girl all the way.

"Your rooms are ready. Andy is somewhere in this house. He might have gotten lost again," my dad said with a chuckle.

When Andy was seven and I was six Andy and me were playing hide and go seek. He got lost for a whole day. We will never let him forget it.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny. Hey kid," Andy said coming form the staircase.

"Hey Andy," I said.

"Hello Dana's friends," Andy while looking at Nicole.

I glared at him but he didn't see because he was to busy looking at Nicole.

"Daddy tell Andy no dating my friends," I said in a whisper.

"You know he won't listen. I will try sweetie," he said.

"Okay. Come guys. I show you to your rooms," I said.

"How about this kiddo," my dad whispered to me. I looked up to him. "Andy carry their bags to their room," he said.

Andy looked at him like he was crazy. I stuck my tongue out at him. I get what I want.


	2. Snow Fights With Babies

**New Year New Relationships**

**Chapter 2**

**Snow Fights With Babies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Surprise?**

Dana POV

Everyone was settled in their rooms. I had already finish unpacking since I really didn't need to. I already opened my parents gifts. A bunch of clothes, sneakers, shoes, and money. Some that I have already pack to bring back to PCA. Others that I left here for my winter wonderland. This is my house. I have everything I want in this room. Chase and Zoey are sharing a room. Nicole and Lola share a room. Logan and Michael share a room.

"Hey why do I have to share with Michael. You seem to have enough room for me here," I hear Logan say from my doorway.

I have no clue on how Logan even found my room. I just roll my eyes and look to my boyfriend.

"No Logan. You get to share a room with Michael. Just don't do anything you would do if he was me," I told him with a smirk.

"That would be easy. Why do Zoey and Chase get to share a room?" he asked.

"Because they have been going out for 3 years and I almost forgot. They are getting married."

"So?" he said.

Just then Andy comes walking down the hallway.

"Dana just the girl I was looking for," he said coming in my room brushing past Logan.

"What?" I asked him.

"Which room is Nicole staying in?" he asked me.

"I am not telling you. Stop it," I told him.

Logan looks to him then to me.

"Look like Nicole?" Logan asked him.

"Well I barley know her. I would like to get to know her," Andy said just like that.

I rolled my eyes. Nicole is so not Andy's type.

"You want to get with her but Dana isn't allowing it," Logan said.

"You just kept on stating the facts," he said.

"Well why don't you want him with Nicole?" Logan asked me.

I looked at Logan like he has three head.

"Hello you are my boyfriend. Unless you and Andy have something I don't know about. That means you agree with me," I told Logan.

"Looks like a fight is going to occur. That is my cue. Bye. Good luck with little Dana. She'll kill if you do her wrong. So there really isn't no need to say this but I will. You hurt her you are dead," Andy said to Logan.

"Thanks for having my back," I said while pushing out of my room.

Logan laughed at this. "You are lucky to have him you know," he said.

I looked at my boyfriend. "I know," I said.

"Come lets get everyone ready for a snow fight," I said.

"I'll get the dudes. You get the chicks," Logan said before leaving my room.

I pouted to myself because I didn't even get a kiss. Logan came running back to my room.

"What?" I asked him with a simple Dana Cruz raised eyebrow.

"This," he said before he pulled me into a kiss. I relaxed into the kiss. I forgot my surroundings, my problems, my worries.

"Kids now none of that," Michael said in a father manner.

"Hey go find you girlfriend," Logan said still holding on to me. Since when was he was holding me. See when I kiss him I loss all thought in everything I do.

"I will. Where she at Dana?" Michael asked.

"Somewhere near me. Listen we are going to have a snow fight. Logan here was going to round up the dudes. I'll round up my females. We see you in about five minutes down stairs. It is girls vs. guys. So get ready to loose," I said.

"You are so funny sweetie but we are so going to win," Logan said.

"Hey I'll find the girls. You find the dudes. We'll see," I said as I walked out.

I guess I go get Zoey first since she is nearer.

"Zoe," I said knocking on the door.

"Come in," she said.

I walked in the room. Zoey was just sitting on her bed staring at the rock on her finger.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said looking up.

You see she wasn't staring that that ring proudly. It was more sadly.

"Stop bull shitting me Zoe. Something been wrong for weeks," I said as I stepped into the room. I closed the door behind me. Zoey looked at as if she was going to cry.

"I think I am pregnant," she mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

I stared her. Wow.

"Why is this such a bad thing. Chase and you should be happy," I said.

"Dana I am still a teenager. I am not ready for this child. I want to go to college. Marry Chase. Buy a house. Then have kids. What are people going to think . Everyone is going to say the only reason they are getting married is because Chase knocked me up," she said with tears in her eyes.

"No one is going to say that. Everyone knows how much you two love each other," I told her.

"Right," she said.

"Is that what Chase did. After you told him about the kid he went and got the ring?" I asked her.

If that is what Chase did I understand why Zoey is like this.

"No. Chase doesn't know about the baby. Or if I might be pregnant," she said.

"Well should you tell him then," I said.

"What if he just wants to up and leave me. What if I bring down his future. You know Chase. He would want to be near me for the whole thing. Then he won't go to school. Both of us are going to be nobodies," she said.

"Zoey I think you are going a little to far with this."

"No I am not. Dana you tell no one," she said.

I just nodded. I was stunned for word. Zoey pregnant. Chase doesn't know. What if all the nonsense she is talking make come true. Then there was a knock on the door. Zoey dried her eye.

"Yes," she said.

How did she just do that. A moment ago she was like crying and sad. Now she is strong Zoey again. I looked at her again. Wow. Nicole and Lola were at the door.

"Hey. Michael told us we are going to have a snow fight. We already got our cute snow coats on," Nicole squealed.

"Yea Zoey. We are having a boys vs. girls snow fight," I told her.

"Well count me in," she said. "Just let me get my stuff two," she said.

"I have to go back to my room to get mine. I'll met you outside," I told them.

I walked to my room. At least I found out what was bothering Zoey so much. She said she might be pregnant. She isn't sure. Well I just send the maid to go get one of those test. Then all this will be solved. Well not all of it. Just the question if she is or is she not. I got to my room and pressed the buzzer.

"Cat?"I asked into the speaker.

Her name is Cathy but I just call her cat.

"I heard you were home dear. I can't wait to see you. What is it that you want?" she asked.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" I asked.

"Anything for you," she said.

"Can you go to the drug store and pick me up a pregnancy test," I asked.

"Ms. Cruz," she said disappointed.

"Not for me. I swear it. It is for a friend. Just don't tell no one. Can you get it for me."

"Umm. I guess," she said.

"Thanks. I owe you a huge one," I told her.

"Yes. Yes you do." she said.

I grabbed my white coat as I headed out the door. I opened the door and walked right out. I almost bumped into Lola.

"We kinda got lost," she said.

"Come on guys. We got a bunch of boys to beat," I said to the girls.

_--Zoey 101--_

"Listen the rules are simple. No hitting in the face, hard. No cheating for your girlfriend or boyfriend. No kissing the enemy," I said.

"Come on baby. You know you want to kiss me," Logan said.

"Stop dreaming pretty boy," I told him.

"Please babe you wasn't saying that a moment ago," he said with a smirk.

I showed him my middle finger. My favorite finger.

"Nice. Real nice. Can we get on with the game," Andy said.

"Okay. Rules are set. First person form the other team over the others border wins the game," I said. "You have 2 minutes to make up a plan."

"Okay," Michael said.

The girls cuddled together to form our plan. The boys did the same.

"Listen. I think we should just use our bodies," Nicole said.

"I get it. Like flirt a bit. Lola goes first. One of the boys hit her. You have be near Michael. Then he comes over to see what is wrong. Then Dana will go behind Logan and kisses him. That should stop him. I just flirt with Chase. Andy wouldn't know what happen. Nicole would sneak across." Zoey said.

"Andy hates sports so it will work. I can't kiss Logan. It is against the rules," I said.

"Then you go last. You act like you are going to kiss him but don't," Lola said.

"Perfect," I said.

"We are girls. We always have the best ideas," Lola said.

My backyard was big. There was a whole bunch of big trees around the area.

"Ready," the boys yelled.

We just all started to fire. I watched at Lola got closer and closer to Mike. Then he hit her. She fell to the floor. I smirked. Hey I think Logan just hit me with a snow ball. I'll get him back for that. The girls advanced in on the boys. Lola was still on the floor. Michael was talking her down from crying. I was walking closer the area trees where I could fade into so I could get Logan from behind. I looked to my right. Chase had already stop firing as he talked to Zoey. Nicole was nowhere to be seen neither was I. Logan and Andy were looking around. I got behind Logan.

"Hey babe," I whispered in his ear.

He dropped his snowball.

"Yes," he said as he turned around.

I still had my snowball ball in my hand. See I had to make him pay for before. I throw right in his face. Not hard. That would be against the rules.

"I know you can throw better than that Cruz," he said.

"I can," I told him.

I inched toward him. I know I was going to kiss him if Nicole is going to cross their line.

"We won!" I heard Nicole screamed.

Everyone looked at her. I laughed. Lola got up from the floor because she was 'healed'. She walked toward Nicole laughing. Zoey did the same.

"See you later Logan," I told him.

He looked at me mad that he lost. I walked to my girls. Soon the four girls stood laughing at the four losers.

"I can't believe we lost," Chase said.

"We got played by a bunch of girls," Michele said.

"Wait did any of them kiss you," Andy said trying to beat by the rules.

"No," was all that was said.

"This is not fair, Chase whined.

"Come. We are going to heat up by the fireplace," I said.


	3. Cold Fire

**New Year New Relationships**

**Chapter 3**

**Cold Fire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Surprise?**

**Dana POV**

I had started the fire. There was one large sofa by the fireplace. I had left the room and the girls to go get marshmallows. I hope we have. I could get chocolate and graham crackers for smores! I love those things. I raced to the kitchen sliding into the room. I open the cabinets trying to find the stuff I need. Wait we need those sticks. I open the lower draw. I love my parents or whoever buys the food in this house.

I walked back to the room I call the lounge. The guys were there sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Logan you are in my seat," I told him.

I didn't even have a seat when I left but I love to fight with Logan. I put the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham cracker on the floor in the middle. I swear all the boys divide for it. Well all of them but Logan. He knows the moment he moves I am so taking his seat.

"You don't want marshmallows?" I asked him sweetly.

"Not a fan," he said with a smirk.

"Really," I pouted.

I just sat down at his feet. I put my head in between his legs. I rested my heads on the sofa. I laid back and looked at him. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

Lola was sitting on Michael lap next to us. Then Chase and Zoey sat next to each other. Andy was sitting on a pillow and so was Nicole. He was feeding Nicole a marshmallow off his wooden stick. I shook my head madly. I told him to stay away form Nicole. Maybe she does like him. What if Andy really did change? Yea right. I went to the graham crackers, chocolate, marshmallows and grab a few with a wooden stick. I took a marshmallow and threw it at Andy. He looked to me.

'What are you doing' I mouthed to him.

He rolled his eyes. No he didn't. I took a marshmallow and put one after one on the stick. I stuck it in the fire. I was mad. I love Andy. I know he is a good guy just when it comes to the girls he forgets how to be a good guy. I pulled out the marshmallow to make a smore. I was going to put it in my mouth when Logan grabbed from above.

"Fine you can just have it!" I yelled at Logan.

I didn't mean to come out like that. I was just mad with anything going on.

"Babe. What is wrong with you. I hate marshmallows. I told you before. I was just playing with you. Are you okay?" he asked me.

I knew all of our friends eyes were on us.

"I don't care Resse. Just leave me alone. Talking to you is a waste of time. Being with you is just as bad. I see why your parents don't like to spend time with you," I spat out at him as soon as the words were out out my mouth I wanted to take them back.

Logan looked so sad. Then he got really scary. Like he was going to hit me or something.

"Here take your marshmallow," he said as he threw it at me. Well not at me because it didn't hit me and I was was standing in front of him. "Just don't talk to me no more. You are about as two face as my parents," he said.

He got up and left. I don't even know why I said what I said. I guess I was just all worked up with this Zoey being pregnant. Then Andy and Nicole. I was just so worked up. I wonder if I should go after Logan. He won't even talk to me if I did. So I just went to my room. What a way to start the New Year.

---Zoey 101---

What is Logan never wants to see me again? I lost my chance with him? I was in my room for about 5 minutes asking myself these question when Chase came walking in. Chase? Did he find out what happen with Zoey.

"Dana. Logan is leaving. Well he is packing. He said as soon as he is done he is calling one of his planes. You have to stop him," Chase said.

"Yea girl. This is your man. What you said was harsh but I am sure you can work it though," Michele said coming from no where.

"I know. I know. I just... It just came out," I said. "Guys you can't let him leave."

"We tried. We even got Andy to stall him. That isn't going to last to long," Chase said.

"You want me to talk to him? Did you just see him downstairs? He will kill me if I try to talk to him," I said.

"Please he loves you so much he wouldn't hurt you. You did hurt him Dana. You got to be the bigger man. You made the mistake. You got to fix it girl," Mike said.

"I know. I know. I just thought I have a bit a more time to think of what I am going to say," I said.

"Just talk. Make out with him. Do something. This might be your last chance," Chase said.

"Don't talk like that Chase," I said.

I bit my lip. What if this is going to be my last chance? What will I'll do back at PCA.

"I am going. I am going," I said climbing out of my bed. "Wait where is he?"

"Locked in our room. I kinda stole his cellphone so he can't call out. It be a couple more minutes before he remember that you do have a phone in your house," Michael said.

Okay. I walked down the hallway to Michael and Logan's room. I found Andy at his door.

"Don't tell me you are the bodyguard," I said with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. What you said back there was wrong. I am just here to make sure you say sorry before he leaves then you will never be happy," Andy said.

"Thanks. Now open this door," I told him.

"Where is that phone!" I heard Logan scream.

I laugh. I was scared out my mind to find out what or how Logan is behind that door. The door opened. I stepped in. Logan had his back to the door. He didn't see me. I was happy for that. Then the door slammed behind me. I think Andy did that on propose for payback for that marshmallow I threw at him. I even think Andy locked it. Logan looked at me. He looked at the the ground. He was looking under the bed for his phone.

"Logan," I said softly.

He did answer. He walked around the room looking for his phone. I just lean into the door. He was ignoring me. I rather have him screaming and yelling at me. Tear rounded my eyes. Was he ever going to talk to me? Logan looked at me. He paused what he was doing as he sat on the bed. He looked at me quickly as he looked away.

"I am sorry," I choked out.

"I bet you are," he said.

"I am," I told him.

"Logan," I said walking to him.

"Stop. Just forget everything. I am leaving today. I understand that if this thing is going to work I am going to have to put up with out fights. I love our little fights. There are cute and most of the time they end out in a heated make out session that I live for. But when you disrespect me like that. You talk about my family when everyone knows how much I hate them. You say you understand why they treat me the way that they do. I don't understand us. I don't understand you" he said.

I felt bad. Really bad. I knew Logan was mad at me. Not like this.

"Logan. I didn't mean what I said," I told him.

"I know you didn't mean it. It just hurts to hear you say those things. I don't know if I could be with you if you are going to hurt me like that," he said.

"Logan. It just slipped out. You called me two face. That was mean and low. Don't compare me to your parents. They are stupid for not understanding how great you really are," I told him.

"I know because I am so great," he said with a smirk.

"There you go with that smirk. We can't have a regular conversation without it," I told him.

"I know. Isn't it so sad," he said.

"Yep. Real sad. You forgive me?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said as he put his hands around my waist. I standing up as he sat down on the bed.

"What do I have to do?" I asked him.

"Say you are sorry again. That you promise to never say it again. Tell me why you you were so mad in the first place. Tell me I am the best," he said.

"Logan you are the best. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I promise that I will not bring up your parents into our conversation. I can't tell you why I was mad in the first place," I told him.

He pouted at me. "Please," he said.

"No. I made a promise to someone that I can't," I told him.

"Well I am your boyfriend," he said.

"You still are?" I asked.

"Duh. Unless you want to give up on me," Logan said with a smirk.

"Maybe I do," I played back.

"Naw. No girl would leave me. I am Logan Resse. Hello it is me," he said as he stood up.

Logan grew so have I. I am not the same girl. I remember when I could take on Logan and beat him. Not no more. I could still hurt him though. Come on I am Dana Resse. No I am Dana Cruz. Okay that was weird. Anyway he grew a lot through the year. A lot of time in the gym with a bit more height makes him look like he is a god. He stood about 3 to 4 inches taller than me.

"Well I am not any girl," I told him.

"I know," he said with a smirk.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked as I push him back to the bed.

He laughed. "Nothing. Anyway what time is it?"

I looked at my watch about 10. "It is 10. Wait where did the time go?" I asked.

"Well it was about an 8 hour plane ride. We unpack settled in that took an hour. The final game was about 15 minutes but we were playing out side for some time. Then we went in to the fireplace. I would have thought the time would be about 9," he said.

I thought the plane ride was about 6 hours. If it was 9 hours that means I slept for about 8 hours on the plane. That must explain why I am not sleepy.

"Well we should go down and get ready for the new year," I said.

"Yes we should. But do we have to?" he asked.

"Yes," I said pulling him to the door.

"One last kiss," he said.

Fine. I kissed Logan. I wanted it to be short and quick. We have a lot to do. I told you when I kiss Logan I loose track of everything around me. I regain focus when felt Logan hand going up my shirt. I pushed him off of me. All that is happening with Zoey and the baby I doubt that whatever Logan was thinking we should do was not going to happen anything soon. I looked at him mad.

"Dana I am sorry. It is just," he started.

"Forget it Logan. We are 18. I understand. But come on we have only been together for what a week. Lets just forget about it. Okay?" he said.

"Fine," he said.

I turned to the door. I wasn't mad at Logan. I understand where is he is coming from. If he would have pulled that yesterday I wouldn't be as mad. But one of my best friends might have a kid coming on the way. I know how that could have started. I am not about to get it started with Logan so it could end up the same way.


	4. New Year

**New Year New Relationships**

**Chapter 4**

**New Year**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Surprise?**

**Dana POV**

"Happy New year!" was sounded though the living round as we all watched the ball drop in the city from our T.V.

"Happy New Year sweetheart," my father told me with a hug.

Then my mommy came and hug me too. The champagne bottle was open. Everyone was severed. I could use a whole lot of that. Shot pass the hard liquor. We all hit glasses and drank. My parents said one cup isn't bad as long as we don't tell our parents about this. I have been drinking champagne on New year since I was 15. it is just a thing we do. Logan came behind. The last time I spoke to him was in the room. Even though I had to sit next to him though dinner.

"Happy new Year babe," he said in my ear.

"Yea same to you," I said with a quick hug as I turned around.

"Sorry about before. I never wanted to go that far. Just I don't think when I am kissing you," he whispered in my ear while he kept on hugging me.

"I told you I understand. But you owe me something," I told him.

"What?" he asked as I pulled away from him.

"I want to understand why you hate your parents so much," I told him.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why. You already know that I hate them. Can't we just leave it be Dana?" he asked.

"No. I want to understand. To make it fair. If you tell me I'll you something about me I bet you don't know," I said.

"Why do you care so much about them?" he asked me.

"Because I want to know Logan. Just say yes," I told him.

He nodded. I could tell he was mad. I know he didn't want to talk to me about his parents but I wanted to know. I think Logan and I need to understand and know each other more than ever if we want this relationship to work out.

"I am going to call my parents," I heard Lola say stepping out of the room.

Soon Chase, Zoey, Nicole, and Michael followed in her footsteps. It was just Andy, my parents, Logan, and me in the room.

"You not going to call your parents?" my mom asked Logan.

"Mom!" I yelled at her.

"It is okay Dana. No ma'am I am not. Were they are at it is only like 12 in the after noon. They are working. I'll call them later," he lied.

My parents looked at me knowing that most parents would call to wish their child a Happy New Year. 'I explain it later' I mouthed to them. Andy looked at me I could tell he felt for Logan. Andy hasn't really gotten the chance to really talk to Logan I could tell he likes him.

"Okay. I am back," Nicole piped it with her glass half full.

"Wonderful," Andy flirted.

"Dad," I whined.

"I talked to him. I tired," he said.

"Just leave them Dana. I am sure Andy will take care of Nicole," Logan said.

"But," I started and stopped myself because Nicole and Andy were kissing.

What she knew him for a day. I looked to them. When they were done Nicole looked to me.

"Mistletoe?" she said more in a question to explain what they were doing because she knew I was mad.

"Nicole I need to talk to you now," I said.

"Fine," she said.

She followed me out of the room.

"Do you know what you are doing?" I asked her when we were far enough.

"Kissing Andy your brother I mean cousin. No your brother," she said.

"That is not that the point. He is a player Nicole. I don't want to see you get hurt. He lives in New York. We live in California," I told her.

"I am going to school here next year," she told me. "How big a player is he?"

"Big one. He says he change his ways because he is growing up but I don't know. I told him not to hurt you," I told her.

She didn't say nothing. She just looked at me. Then she spoke after a while. "Wasn't Logan a player?" she asked.

I nodded.

"You gave him a shot. Do you believe he is going to cheat on you?" she asked.

"Truthfully that is my fear. Something tells that he won't," I told her.

"I don't feel like Andy will mistrust me either," she said.

"Well he still lives in New York. We live in California," I stated once more.

"I know. No one says that we are going to date to next year. No one says we are even dating. Let us just have this weekend. After that we will decide on what we are going to do," she told me calmer than I have have ever heard her before.

I didn't know what to say. Nicole looked tired. I know she was it was like 12:30 or 1:00. I know she was also tired of trying to find the right boy. Ever since I knew Nicole that was her goal. Trying to find her perfect guy. I know that Andy might not be it but no one says he isn't.

"Fine. Have your fun. But if he hurts remember..." I said rudely. "I know how to hurt him." I finished with a smile.

She laughed. "I'll will remember that if needed."

"Come on lets get back," I told her.

"Okay," I said.

Well we went to walk away my maid, Cat called me over.

"Nicole you go I'll be right there," I told her.

"Okay," she said still smiling.

I walked over to Cat.

"Hey," I said.

"I got the test here," she showing me the pregnancy test.

I nodded my hand as I reach out to grab it.

"Si está para ti. . ." she began.

"I know I know," I said before she could finish.

"Dana Milagros Cruz," she said my whole name.

I love my middle name in Spanish. It is Miracle in English which sounds stupid.

"Cathy I know. Trust me I know what I am doing. This is not for me. I swear."

She nodded her head showing that she believe me.

"I saw that cute boy you are dating," she said.

"I know he is is cute and sweet," I said with a giggle.

"I heard what you told him about his parents," she said disapproving of what I heard earlier. "You should know what is to really no one there Dana. I wouldn't dream of you saying such a thing to him. What is wrong?" she asked me.

Cat has been like an older sister/ mother to me. I could trust her with anything but she never lets me get over her her. She just knows how to keep a secret.

"While one of my friends might have a baby. I just started going out with Logan. Then Nicole and Andy are together but not together together," I told her.

"Andy and one of your friends? No No. Thats no good," she said with broken English.

Cathy is from Puerto Rico. Well I am like 75 Puerto Rican and 25 Costa Rican.

"That is what I said. But Nicole wants to give it a try. Andy said he really likes her and will try not to hurt her. But..." I said.

"She is your friend and he is like your brother. If if they break up it will be so weird to have them together in the same room. Then if they have fight whose side do you chose?" she ended my thoughts.

That is why Cat and me are so close. She always does that. Like we are one.

"Yep. That has always been a problem with the my friends. Like the gang I bought here we were all friends for years before anyone hooked up with anyone else. Then when you say yes to when one of the boys ask us out you have think; If we break up how is that going to affect everybody," I said.

"In that school of yours it doesn't seen like there is much learning going on," she said with a laugh of hers.

He laugh has always made me want to be like her. It was rarely heard because Cat was so much like me. A tough cookie. Her laugh was so strong and funny it made everyone laugh.

"Their is. I am going to Yale. That is a hard school to get into. I want to be a kid doctor I think. My parents didn't have to pay for everything. I got a lot of scholarships," I told her proudly.

"That is good. I'll got to go. I bring this to your room. You have fun with your friends," she said taking the test for Zoey back.

"Bye," told her back.

"Bye," I barley heard her say.

I walked back to the living room but Chase. Everyone was there watching Dick Clark's Rocking New Year 2007. My parents weren't there. I took a seat next to Logan but not before I stopped by Zoey.

"Come to my room tomorrow," I whispered to her.

"Okay," she said with a frighten face.

"Twelve," I told her.

"Fine," she said.

Chase came back with three bowls popcorn almost falling.

"No drinks man?" Logan asked.

Chase glared at him.

"Logan how about you go," I said.

"How about you come with me then," he said with a smirk.

I laughed. "Fine," I said.

"Don't do nothing nasty in the kitchen guys. The food is there," Michael said.

"Ha Ha," I shouted back.

_---Zoey 101---_

It was the first day of the year. I was going to start it right. I walked to Zoey room she shared with Chase. I knocked on the door. Chase opened it dressed.

"Hey. Zoey is still getting dress," he told me.

"Let me in. I have to talk to her," I told him.

"Zoey Dana is here. She wants to talk to you," he said to someone behind him.

"Let her in," Zoey said.

I walked in the room. Zoey was dresses just her hair wasn't. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I looked at Chase.

"These are one of those conversations. I'll be back in 20 minutes," he said.

"K. Bye baby," Zoey said kissing Chase on the lips.

I thought a simple tap kiss. It was so much more than that. I cough at them.

"Sorry," Zoey said.

"I'll see ya later. Bye," Chase said as he was leaving.

"Zoey, I got something for you," I said.

She looked at me as she was brushing her hair. I pulled out the pregnancy test from my purse. I never have purses. I just had to bring it today.

Zoey looked at it. She sat down next to me. She took it out of my hands as she just looked at it.

"What if I am?" she asks.

"Then you are. If you aren't you aren't," I told her.

"If I am am I going to put it for adoption," she told me.

"No!" I yelled at her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because that sucks. Sure you say he is going to get a better life. The truth is some of those babies go to the wrong houses with the worst type of people. You wouldn't believe the mistake you made for your child. If you do put it for adoption I will adopt it. You better believe that child will know its mommy," I told her.

"You are 18 you can't adopt a kid. You don't have a stable life yet," she told me.

"I'll get my parents to do it," I told her.

"I don't know. I guess when the time comes," she said.

"Just take it to see if you really are. I been reading in missed periods at our age. It is common because of the stress that school, our friends, and family puts on us. When to much stress is cause than your bodies get all messed up. Like we miss sleep, become depress and moody, and for girls missed our periods," I told her.

"I have been overwork by everybody. With that party. Then Chase and this married thing. Then my friends and their problems. Then school and trying to get into this college," she said.

"Well go in the bathroom and see," I said.

Zoey walked out of the room. It seemed like forever she was gone. She came back in. I looked up.

"What?" I asked her.

"I have to wait 3 three minutes," she said.

She put the test on the dresser next to the bed. She sat down next to me.

"This is 98 right?" she asked me.

"Well this one is 99 I told reading the box. After the test if you still feel like you are pregnant then we can go to the hospital and they can check," I told her.

"Pregnant?" a voice at the door asked.

I knew that voice for years. Zoey had was down like mines both in very sad moods. Zoey turn to me first. I turned her. She looked scared at her mind.

"Hi Chase," I said looking up first.

He looked ready to kill me. Wasn't he supposed to be back in 20 minutes. Only about 10 minutes have plan.

"Zoey," he said to her.

She was still not looking at him.

"Zoey," Chase hissed.

Zoey picked her head up slowly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You are pregnant?" he asked her

"Maybe,"Zoey answered.

"Why didn't you tell me. We are getting married Zoe. There are no lies or secrets between us," he said.

"I know. I know. I just thought you were going to leave me. Or give up your career for the baby. I didn't want that," she said.

"Zoey I would never leave you. You know that," he said.

"You would throw away your future," she stated.

"That child would have been my future," he said.

"Listen there is no baby yet. The test will be ready soon. All we can do is wait," I said stopping a fight.

Chase took a seat next to Zoey on the bed. She grabbed Zoey hand. She smiled weakly at him. He just looked her. You could tell he was mad that she keep this from him.


	5. First Impressions of a Parent

**New Year New Relationships**

**Chapter 5**

**First Impressions of a Parent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Surprise?**

**Dana POV**

There was a beep that echo that quiet room. We were all frightened of the outcome.

"Dana can you see what it says? Zoey asked.

I know Zoey and me have been friends for a while now. Best friends I like to say yet I wouldn't feel right now looking at it first. That was going to be her baby. A baby boy or a girl or maybe none of those. I like baby boys truthfully.

"Zoe you should look at it," I told her.

"Dana just do it," Chase ordered.

He looked hurt. I don't know if he was hurt because Zoey didn't tell him in the first place or because she didn't ask him to look at the test. Chase never orders no one around. If he ordered me around, Dana Cruz, then I know he is pissed. I just nodded. I wonder what is going to happen with them after this mess. Will they married sooner if they have the kid. What if Zoey leaves Chase so in her mind he won't ruin his career as well as her own? Is Zoey going to keep the baby, if there is a baby? What if there is no baby but Chase feel distrusted by Zoey's actions and leaves her? Well they still be together at the end of this? These question and so many more roamed my head as I lean over to read the test that was settled on the dresser.

Wait blue dot meant what? I took the box that was on the bed. I scrolled down to the part I had read before I came here. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Found it! It the blue dot appears then congratulations or sorry you are not pregnant. Well I guess for Zoey's sake I'll say congrats.

"Congratulations," I told her.

"That means?" Chase said.

"No baby," Zoey said sadly.

Wait a minute. Hold the phone. I thought she didn't want the baby. She was going to put it for adoption if she had it. Right?

"Are you okay?" Chase asked her.

I guess he saw and heard the depression in her voice. He must be confused like me since I think he walked in when I was giving my putting the baby for adoption is bad speech.

"Fine," Zoey said getting up with a smile.

That was the second time this week that depression and sad Zoey turned into happy and cheerful Zoey in a matter of seconds.

"Zoey put the mask away. We need to talk. I don't want to you with that fake face. I want to talk to the real Zoey. The one way down deep. The one that needs to get out before it is to late," he said.

I took that as my cue to leave. I left so they didn't notice. I had to go talk to Logan about his family. I looked at the clock in my hallway. It was already 12. I was hungry. Maybe I'll talk to him after breakfast. Well lunch now.

I got down stairs to the kitchen. My parents were only there. They are late risers like me.

"Hey honey," my mother greeted me.

"Hey," I told them. "Where is everybody at?"

"Well Andy took them to the mall. Nicole seemed very happy for that," my father stated. "Lola and Michael went, too. They don't talk much," my father said.

"Well they used too. Now they are joined at the hip. You are lucky if you here one word from them," I said.

"That is so cute. When did they get together?" my mother said.

"A day before Logan and I," I said.

"Awww," my mom said.

"How can you find that awww. They are just going out. Big Deal," my father told her.

"There was a time when it was a big deal," my mother snapped.

Them fighting was an everyday thing. I don't it seemed different. Worse then ever. Maybe there love needs to be rekindle.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked afraid by their answer.

"Well," my mother began.

"Things have been rocky," my father finished.

"You guys are going to get though it right," I asked.

"Well nothing is for sure. I am certain that we will try," my mother said.

"This is all my fault. I cut your vacation at the ski lodge short," I spilled.

"No. No. Your mother is right. It was good having your friends here. To watch fresh love. Give up a new perspective that we had lost so long ago. We see the smalls things that we take for granted everyday," my father spoke soft with his words.

"Swear?" I asked.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Okay," I answered sitting down and waiting for my eggs my mother was cooking.

After all the small talk was done I was almost done with my food.

"So Dana what is it with Logan and his family," my mother asked being noisy.

"Well nothing really. They just don't give him no attention nor love," I told them.

"All kids go though that stage," my father said.

"No dad. They forget his birthdays. He sees them twice a year. Last year he spent the holiday weekends alone. No one to be with," I told them.

Being with family is really important to my family. We are all we got. My mother's family is dead. My fathers aren't close and never have been.

"Why didn't you invite him over?" my mother asked me.

"I didn't know. I liked Logan for a long. There are so many things to him it is unbelievable. When you first meet him you think you can tell everything about him. Then you get to know him. Wow. There is so much to him. I was so busy wanting to come home I didn't know. He just puts on this face. Like when don't want people to see who we really are," I rambled.

I have to go speak to him soon.

"Oh. Well he seems nice. He does have your best interest at hand which I think is sweet," my mother commented.

"I still don't think she should date but if you choose him for your boyfriend then I guess what could I do?" he asked.

"Yup. You can't do nothing," I said as I stuffed my mouth.

My mother laughed at my fathers face.

"You have to be nicer Dana. Your father is dying inside just the fact that you have a boyfriend. Sure it is amusing at some point we don't want him to have a heart attack," my mother joke.

"You two really don't take this whole dating game serious. It isn't just falling in love with the fist person you might meet. You have to be connected body soul and spirit," he father said with a stern puppy dog face.

I just started to laugh. Juice came up of my mouth.

"Dana!" my father yelled at. "I am being for real right now. Are sure Logan is a good pick?" he asked.

"The best pick. Anyhow I must go and attend to other business since my food is covered with juice now," I left the room before we start talking about me getting married.

I got to Logan's room. I knock softly on the door for a while. Still there was no answer. I wonder if he is still sleeping? I walked down the hallway trying to find that desk with the keys inside of it. After I found the keys I walked to the room preparing to just open the door. I thought twice so I knocked again. This time a bit louder. I even called his name. Still nothing. He must be sleeping I told myself. I opened up the door. Logan was not sleeping. He was just sleeping on his bed writing in something. I bet it is his dairy. Logan has a dairy. I wonder if there is anything about me in there. There better be. Since I am his girlfriend.

"What you didn't hear me?" I asked him resting on the doorway looking cute so when he looks up at me he could and should comment me.

"I heard. I just didn't want to open the door," he said with out looking at me just keeping focus to his book.

I rolled my eyes as I closed the door of the room. I walked around the bed and took a seat on the door near where Logan laid at. As soon as my behind hit the bed Logan rolled his eyes. I felt like I was in PCA again however Logan was acting my part while I did his.

"Logan what is wrong with you?" I said playfully even though I meant it seriously.

"Nothing Cruz. What is wrong with you. You really just to stay out of my life," he said in disgust.

I was hurt I am not going to sit here and lie. He hurt me with those words. I wonder is this the pain I put Logan though everything I rejected him. I didn't comment on Logan's out burst of rudeness behavior. I sat there for a few seconds. I was going to get up and leave when I found Logan kips crashing on mine. It was a soft gentle sorry kiss. When I looked at him after he pulled back I put on my questioning face.

"I am sorry. I am just worked up about telling you about my parents. I really hate talking about them. I don't see how they are important to talk about. I just try to forget that I even have them in my life. You just want to know about them," he said.

"I just wanted to learn more about you and who you are," I told him.

"My parents have nothing to do with me. I never wanted to be like them. They have no type of affect on my life. They are nothing like me. My parents will never compare to the type of person I am and will be," he said.

"Logan you don't put off the best type of impression of a good person when you meet people," I told them.

"What? I am warm, funny, cute, generous spender, kind to my friends, and I know how to comment women and make them feel good about themselves. I am not cold hearted, rude, mean, I have feelings for others, and I am not cheap," he said.

"From your first impression that you give off you are a big spender, cute, charming, a bit rude and I think that is all.

"D first impression are important. You can only have one. Your first impression of me is a lot different if you where to meet me for the first time today," he said.

"Maybe so. People do change. So have I," she said.

"You change. Not really. You are still mean," he said.

I punched him in the arm.

"Yet you still have a hook," he said playfully.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "What was your first impression of me?"


	6. Judge

Sorry everyone for not updating sooner. It isn't that I forget I have just been not busy. I find I work better when I am busy or truly happy. **Smallvillecrazy, Insane and Logical, Topazchick08,** and** all-hail0princess-B f**or reviewing sorry I couldn't update sooner. Thanks to** Ghostwriter626, Girliegurl, **and** HpXhSmXzOeY101 **thanks for reviewing

**New Year New Relationships**

**Chapter 6**

**Judge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Surprise?**

**Dana POV**

"Well I am not sure you really want to hear this," he said with a playful grin.

"Just say it. I tell you my real first impression of you," I promised.

"Humm..." he said.

"Logan," I whined.

I really enjoyed being his girlfriend. He was so respectful to me, kind and caring. Three thing no one would think he would be. I knew. I always kinda knew. There was always something beyond that mask he put up. The reason to why he acted like a jerk yet was a really good friend.

"Fine. Well right off the back I saw that you were sexy. Just the way you played basketball I knew you were tough. Really athletic. You were really were a girl that I wanted to get to know during my years at PCA. I think because of you I was a bit glad PCA let girls in. The first moment I had the honor of really looking into your eyes that is when I knew," he said.

I blush. I swear Logan is the weirdest guy I know. By weird I mean complexed I love him for it. "Knew what?" I asked. I knew what he meant but I would like to hear him say it.

"That you were just a mean girl," he said.

I punch him in the arm. He always has to ruin the moment.

"Okay. I knew I loved you," he said.

"So you believe in love at first sight kinda?" I asked.

"I was young. I really didn't know what love was first hand because growing up I never saw it. It was just the sound of your voice that made me stop to just listen how every word seem to dance off your tongue. Just your smell drove me five feet in the high. How I felt I was going to lose my meal when you walked by," he said.

By this time I was settled in his arms. We were cuddling. It was a Kodak moment. I felt so safe. I never felt like this before. Like no one nothing couldn't touch me. Nothing could stop me now.

"Okay D what is your first impression of me?" he asked.

"That your were a stupid annoying prat that thought the world was about himself. You were cute there is no denying that but I knew I wanted to hate you. I lived on hating boys like that. I mean you didn't want girls inside of school. That is so sexist. Then after our first official meeting I found you were what I wanted. Someone who could play level with me and fight with me. A challenged that I wanted to win," I told him.

"Aww D. You are so sweet," he said and kiss my forehead.

"Logan stop it you are going to get me sick," I said.

He let out a laugh.

"Now about your folks," I stated.

"Dana," he said. I felt like I was a five year old who did something bad.

"What?" I asked still trying to play the sweet charm.

"I don't want to talk about them," he stated.

"Come on. It is just going to be a quick chat," I told him.

Logan sighed. "Fine," he let out.

I really didn't feel a good vibe coming from him. He seemed mad. It really confused me. How bad could his home be?

"Well umm. Do they love each other?" I asked. I really didn't know what to ask now. I didn't even feel comfortable having this conversation.

He snorted. "Please. Have you read about them. There has to be at least 5 different one of his mistress writing a tell all book. My mother got pregnant last year when the whole world know that my father can't kids no more after his operation. Then she had an abortion," he said.

I hated that word. I hated the process. An abortion is the worst thing you could do. Unless there was a good medical reason why. Almost worst then putting it for adoption if there is no other choice.

"I read about it but you know I really don't like reading the tabloids," I said. "Umm. Do you have any brothers or sisters."

"Nope. Well none that I know of. After my mom had me my dad had the operation. My mom while she aborted the last one. My dad wants me and only me as the heir to run the family business after he dies," he said.

"What is the family business? Do you wish you had any brothers or sisters?" I asked him.

"We own a wine company,a radio station, and some lab that has been in my family for quite some time. While my father owns a marketing company and a some cable channel and my mother owns a fashion empire. I really do wish I had brothers and sisters but it wasn't meant it wasn't meant" he said.

"They want you take over all that?" I asked. I know that my parents own a few things but I am not really sure what.

"I guess. When I see them it is all they talk about. The family business. How the money should be spent. How to kept our image that they ruined," he said.

"Do you love your parents?" I asked.

"Nope."

"But. You have to. No matter what. It is like in your blood," I told him.

"I don't have to and I don't," he said.

"So you hate them?" I asked.

"No."

"Then what do you feel towards them?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"You have to love them. I love my mother a little even..." I stopped myself before I could begin.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing forget it," I said.

"Tell me," he said.

"No it is hard for me," I told him.

"I just talked about my family for you. When I never talk about then like this. I just acted like I like them to everyone. I just told you I didn't. I hate even thinking about them and my childhood but you made me and I did," he said said.

I sat up and looked at him.

"You couldn't have a bad childhood compared to mine Resse," I said.

"Really would you like to share?" he asked.

"No really," I said.

"You just take and take and take. I try to have a conversation with you telling you important things about my life but you don't even want to share. I don't really think you want this relationship," he said.

"How can you say that?" I asked him.

"You want to know about my family right? Well every Christmas before PCA I spent alone by a window. Hoping they would come. By the age of 7, I knew better then that you should think however I still sat next to the phone just hoping for a call. On my birthday the help would throw a little party just for me. They were my family. They still are. Then PCA happened. I thought they should care more since I am in some school without no one and as my parents they should worry. They didn't. They sent birthday gifts months late forgetting it. By the age of 13, I vowed to never be like them. Never forget my child's birthday nor a friends. I am not like them Dana. So stop trying to figure me out. You don't even care to share about your 'bad' childhood," I said.

I did feel bad. Since day one of our relationship Logan has give my surprises and cared for me. He showed me he is so much more than anyone would have guess. Here he is talking about something he wished he didn't have to. He is doing it for me. I can't share a single thing about me growing up. I am just scared. I don't want no one to know yet. If he does find out. Will he judge me?


	7. Mixture of Words

**Aquaqueen2115- **Thanks for reviewing. I did want to forget about this story. I really don't like it but I guess I have to update for my reviewers.

**Piratez4evr- **Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for never really updating.

**Jhetzel**- Sorry I never update. But in this chapter you do get to find out what is Dana's big secret is.

**HpXhSmXzOeY101- **Thanks for reviewing. Sorry that is took me like half a year to write again. I know how upsetting that can be.

**Rawliin- **Sorry for never updating. I just didn't like where the story was going.

**Lady PoP iT**- Sorry for never updating. I just didn't like this story no more.

**Girliegurl**- Sorry for never updating. Thanks for reviewing.

**Twinnklestar- **Thanks for reading. Dana huge secret about her family will come out.

**Smallvillecrazy**- Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully I will finish this story already.

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX- **Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for never updating but I just really didn't like this story no more. I was going to delete it.

**SlytherinPrincesxx- **Sorry for never updating but I am glad you did review.

**Tough Girls Don't Cry- **Thanks for review means the world to me. Sorry for such the long wait.

**FallennAngel- **Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I never got around to writing the next chapter.

**Ghostwriter626- **Thanks for being the first to review this chapter. Sorry for such the long wait.

Sorry for never updating. I did have the chapter ready once but my computer crashed and then I never got around to writing it again. I was going to delete it however I didn't think it would be fair to some people.

**New Year New Relationships**

**Chapter 7**

**Mixture of Words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Surprise?**

**Dana POV**

I took a deep breath and just hopped for the best. I didn't want anyone to know my past. Not even Logan. It was my past that is it. It hurt to bring it up. Really I tried to deny it.

"Umm. Logan," I said lowly. He turned to me. He looked at me waiting to see what I was going to say. "I was … I am not… from here," I said trying to find the words without saying them our right.

"What?" he asked confused. He moved closer to me on the bed telling me non verbally hat I could trust him with his eyes.

"My parents aren't my parents," I tried to explain to him.

"You are adopted?" he asked making sure that is what I meant.

I nodded my head. I knew I was going to have to explain things to him. "When I was 4 I was adopted by my parents. I was born to a drug addict. Thank god I didn't come out with any problems. I was in and out of my home getting sent to some really bad foster homes. I got sent to Andy's mother's house for about 2 weeks. When Mandy, my mommy came to see her sister she meant me and she was going to adopt a new born baby at the time but instead she took me away from the city and move me up here. Then the next year Andy's parents died so he came up here to live with us," I told Logan the outlining of the story.

"Wow. Why didn't you want to say nothing?" he asked me.

"I don't want to relive the bad memories that come with the story. It hurt to remember and it seems like I have no good memories of my real mommy," I told him and move into his arms.

"Is the maid related to you?" Logan asked me.

I put a noo look on my face. "Not that I know of," I told him. "She came here when I was about 8."

"So are you sure that you and her aren't related at all?" he asked me.

I thought about for a second could we be? I am going to have to talk to my parents. We do look similar and act the same. She is full Puerto Rican while I am 75 Puerto Rican. I do feel connected to her.

"I don't know," I answered Logan.

"Oh. Okay. I think I here the others," Logan said.

"Come on. I need to talk to Andy about Nicole," I said.

"Okay. I am coming," he said as I pulled him off the bed.

As we passed Zoey and Chase's room Logan asked if she should get hem too. I decided that they had a lot of making up to do.

"Hey guys," I said when we met them at the stairs.

"Hi. Oh My God! You have the best malls down here. I just had tot spend like 1,500 dollars in one trip. Look at all these clothes. There is still more in the car. There are some really good outlet malls here," Nicole while she bring in about 4 bags and Andy bring in a mixture of hers and his bags. Lola and Michael held there own things which were about 10 bags total. They did do a whole lot of shopping.

"Okay. I'll help you bring these upstairs. Andy get the ones from the car. There shouldn't be to many left. Right?" I said.

"There is. Logan come with me," Andy said with a smirk and dropped his bag to go get the rest. Michael and Logan followed him out.

Lola, Nicole, and I brought up the bags. By our first stop Lola and Nicole's room was filled with bags of clothes and things. It would be Nicole to go on vacation and end up with double the clothes going back. I wonder how she is going to bring these to Kansas at the end of the year.

"Don't worry though. Andy brought me suitcase so I could bring these things back. Isn't that so sweet of him?" Nicole said as we traveled back down stairs for the other things.

"Yes so sweet of him," I mimicked her.

"You are still not okay with us talking like this?" Nicole asked me.

Lola turned to me with wide eyes that said tell the truth.

"I am trying. Logan keeps telling me I just need to get over it. I just don't want no weirdness if he like hurts you or you hurt him," I confessed.

"I understand. If you want I could just end things with him then," she said in a low voice. Before I could object the boys came back with more bags. Logan gave me a kiss. When I pulled away I found out that Nicole took Andy to talk. I needed to know where they are to stop it.

"Lola where did they go?" I asked her.

"Up," she said.

I pulled myself out of Logan's arms without a sword a ran upstairs. I walked into the hallways and Zoey attacked me with a hug.

"Thanks for everything. Me and Chase worked out everything. Thank god I am not pregnant. You are so going to be one of my bridesmaids," Zoey rambled on. I really did want to hear her but I got to get to Nicole and Andy.

"Zoey that is great. I am so happy for the both of you but right now I need to find Nicole," I told Zoey wit pleading eyes.

"I just saw them go to the game room," she said.

I ran up another flight of stairs. I met Nicole on the stairs. She had her head down and her eyes were clouded with tear. She didn't see me. She was hurting. I needed to talk to Andy. I ran up the rest of the stairs trying for Nicole not to hear me. I walked into the game room to find Andy playing a shooting game. He looked mad and was shooting wildly at the screen. I was a little afraid to talk to him but I had to.


End file.
